


Eli's Punishment

by niconiconoi (yunikonbob)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spanking, corpoal punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunikonbob/pseuds/niconiconoi
Summary: WARNING: SPANKING AND SMUT! ALSO ACCIDENTALLY MADE THIS ON AN ORPHAN ACCOUNT FML DIDN'T READ CAREFULLY DIDN'T STEAL THIS FROM MYSELFEli has been quite rude to the second years, and Nozomi isn't satisfied.





	Eli's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPANKING AND SMUT  
> I SWEAR THIS IS MINE. I KNOW IT'S ON AN ORPHAN ACCOUNT. DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS, GAVE UP CONTROL, KILL ME

“Eli, I don’t see why you feel the need to constantly deny Kousaka-san’s application to form a school idol club,” Nozomi sighs  
“You know exactly why. You’ve seen them. They have no idea what they’re doing,” Eli growls in response, “Their dancing will be nothing like mine.”  
“Eli, don’t be like that, just give them a chance!”  
“Why should I? They’re nothing but idiot second years who think that saving the school should be their responsibility. They’re selfish.”  
“Eli…”  
“Saving the school should be up to us, the Student Council.”  
“I’ll spank you if you don’t apologise to them for being so rude.”  
“Don’t joke about that.”  
Nozomi simply smiled, before grabbing Eli by the hair.   
“Nozomi! Let go!”  
“You asked for this,” Nozomi responds as she puts Eli over her lap. She lands a smack directly on the middle of Eli’s bottom.  
“Hey! Let go!” Eli cries, “Nozomi!”  
“Sorry, Errichi, you deserve this,” Nozomi answers her as she lands five more spanks on Eli’s bottom before she flips her skirt up.  
“NO!” Eli shrieks, “I’ll do anything you want! Let go of me!”  
SMACK!  
“Ow! Let go of me you fucking bitch!”  
“Errichi, be a good girl and take the punishment you deserve. You were unfair to the second years and you know it.”  
“No I wasn’t!”  
“Yes, you were. And you know whose the selfish one? You.”  
Nozomi continues spanking Eli’s bottom, one smack after another until Eli finally lets out a cry.   
“Please, Nozomi…” Eli pleads, “Please, it hurts.”  
“It should hurt.”  
Nozomi then stops the spanking. “Take off your panties.”  
“What?”  
“Do it.”  
“No,” Eli blushes.  
Nozomi sighs. “Guess I will have to then.”  
“Wait wait wait!”  
Nozomi slips her fingers into the waistband of Eli’s panties and slides them off until they’re around her ankles, and continues spanking.   
“AH!” Eli sobs, “IT HURTS!” She didn’t realize how much protection her skirt and her panties had offered her, now that she was bare bottomed.   
“You deserve this. What have the second year’s done to you to deserve this kind of shit treatment from the president?” Nozomi asks as she lands spanks on Eli’s sit spots, making the blonde haired girl scream in pain.   
“Nothing,” Eli mutters under her breath.  
SMACK!  
“Say it louder!”  
“Nothing!”   
“Exactly. What have you done wrong?”  
“I have done nothing wrong at all!”  
“That’s it, get up,” Nozomi growls, pulling the teary girl up from her lap, “Bend over the desk, now!”  
Eli was scared. Nozomi had never treated her like that, and it would probably be unwise of her to run away. She waddles over to the desk, her panties still around her ankles, and bends over the desk, her bottom exposed.  
“You’re getting the ruler, Errichi. I didn’t want it to come to this, but you’ve made me do this. I’m going to give you as many strokes as you deserve!”  
SMACK!  
The first spank from the ruler landed square on her bottom, and from then on, Eli could only feel the burning in her bottom get worse and worse.   
“What have you done wrong?” Nozomi enunciates between spanks.  
“I- AH! I’ve- I’ve been me-mean to the se-second years, even though they did noth-nothing wrong!” Eli cries out.  
“Exactly, and why did you do that?”  
“Beca-Because I thoug-thought they were medi-mediocre and that it was a-a waste of time. I also thought th-that saving the sch-school was up to me.”  
“But it isn’t. Ten more, and I want you to count these.”  
SMACK!   
“ONE!”  
SMACK!  
“T-TWO!”  
SMACK!  
Eli sobs out, her body shaking .  
“COUNT!”  
“THREE!”  
SMACK!  
“F-FOUR! PLEASE, I’M SORRY!”  
“I know you are.” SMACK!  
“F-FIVE!”  
“You don’t have to count these.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!  
Eli cries. These spanks all land on her sit spots, and it hurts like hell.  
“I’M SORRY!”  
SMACK!   
The hardest smack leaves Eli sobbing over a desk. Nozomi puts the ruler down, and rubs Eli’s back.  
“There, there,” Nozomi comforts, “I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson. Come here.”  
“I-I’M SORRY!” Eli cries out, running into Nozomi’s arms and snuggles against her extremely large breasts.   
“Apologise to the second years,” Nozomi smiles, until she notices liquid dripping from in between Eli’s legs.  
“Did you, enjoy that?” Nozomi asks Eli.  
“Slightly, but not a lot!” Eli admits, looking Nozomi in the eyes. “That hurt!”  
Nozomi smiles, stands up and pins Eli onto the desk.  
“Good girls need a reward,” Nozomi purrs, ripping open Eli’s top. “Oh my, those breasts look delightful!”  
She squeezes Eli’s breasts as the girl beneath her lets out a moan.  
“P-Please,” Eli moans in pleasure, “Nozomi…”  
“I’ve got you,” Nozomi whispers sexily, sending shivers down Eli’s spine.  
Nozomi sticks a finger into Eli, and pushes it in.  
“M-more,” Eli pleads.  
Nozomi gets down on her knees so that her face is right in the middle of Eli’s long, beautiful legs. She starts licking Eli’s clit, making the girl twitch and moan in pleasure. Then, she sucks on it, making Eli’s moan get even more loud.  
“N-Nozomi,” Eli pants, cum dripping out of her pussy, “Please, it feels so good.”  
Nozomi continues to suck on Eli’s clit, playing with it with her tongue. She licks up the cum juices that Eli produces, declaring them “Tasty~”  
Then, a knock on the door interrupts them. Eli hurriedly gets up, and puts her shirt and her blouse back on.   
“Get under the desk,” Eli says, shoving Nozomi under there.  
“Come in!”  
It is Honoka.   
“Ayase-san, I would like to resubmit my club application. I know we don’t have enough members, but I would like to help the school out.”  
Eli struggles to hold her moans in. She didn’t pull up her panties, but luckily, she was sitting at her desk and the desk blocks Honoka from seeing anything.  
“Of course. Sorry for being so rude to you and your friends. Your application is approved. Anything else?”  
“No, thank you!” Honoka smiles, about to rush out.  
“Close the door on your way out!”  
As soon as the door shuts, Eli slides out of her chair and onto the floor, about to die from the pleasure.  
“Nozomi, I think I’m gonna come…”  
“Come for me, Errichi.”  
Eli squirts all over the floor, her orgasm finally occurring.  
“Good girl.”  
Nozomi kisses Eli.   
“Now, my turn.”


End file.
